Kingdom Wars
by Shikakitsune
Summary: A world in chaos must rely on a blond savior, but will he be able to handle his destiny? A massive cross-over Naruto, Yu yu hakusho, and Kenshin with hints of Bleach and DMC
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfic readers, I'm Shikakitsune, long time reader, first time please review and give me some criticism, but please no telling me how stupid the story story is a massive crossover, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, Yu yu hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, or Devil May I did, then this would be a t.v. show instead of a fanfic.

Kingdom Wars: Prologue

When the world was made, it was divided into four kingdoms. One for the humans, known as the Northern lands, another for the demons, known as the Southern lands, one for the angels, a floating island unreachable by most, and finally, one for the hybrids, known as the wastelands. For three millenia these kingdoms lived separated, refusing to acknowledge or accept the other kingdoms. Each of them had their own governments, with their own laws and regulations. The humans were ruled by their king, who was decided at birth. The demons were ruled by the strongest of them, decided in combat. The angels had only one rule, treat everyone equally. And in the wastelands, there was no government, no rules, simply find a way to survive. This is how it remained for those three millenia. However, The new king of the Northern lands was a power hungry man. He wanted to prove that the humans were the superior beings one the planet. So he trained the people of his kingdom, making them learn the ways of combat, unarmed and armed. He became arrogant in his kingdoms power and sent a small army to attack the border of the Southern lands. Upon crossing the border the army was brutally attacked by five demons. The army used their fists, but the demons were too fast to used swords, axes, bows and arrows, but nothing could pierce the skin of the demons. And finally, the demons displayed extraordinary abilities, such as mastery of the elements, attacks made of pure energy, and beastly demons all but obliterated the army. When word reached the king he was outraged. How could those lowly demons have such power? Then he had another idea. If the demons could use such abilities, why couldn't humans? He began to work his soldiers, trying to find methods of unlocking potential power. Eventually he stumbled upon two energies possible within humans. One is known as spiritual energy, while the other is chakra. He trained his men until they could all use one of these energies, if not both. Once again he sent a small army to attack the Southern lands, only this time the army succeeded. This made the king arrogant once more, but this did not sit well with the demon ruler. He had seen the humans as inferior for so long, yet here they were using powers similar to those of demons. It was infuriating, and he had no intention of tolerating it. He summoned his army and sent them to ravage the Northern were met by the improved army of the Northern king and a war that would last one hundred years war became known as the first Kingdom War. Countless lives were lost on both sides until finally someone decided to intervene. The unofficial leader of the angels appeared before both sides and called for a cease fire. The kings laughed at this interference and attacked the , neither of them were a match for the Angel's strength. She then posed them with a question."Whats so bad about co-existing?" The two were had spent so much time fighting, they hadn't even thought about why they were truly fighting. After years of negotiating and reconciling, an era of peace and equality the hybrids of the wastelands were accepted. The angel, seeing its job done, returned to what became known as the Winged Islands. A millennium later, the strongest of the demons, humans, and hybrids began to go to the Winged Islands to them were the Bijuu. When this happened, however, A demon that rivaled the Bijuu took control of the Southern lands. He began to march towards the Northern lands with an army of demons, humans, and hybrids alike. However, a demon of equal strength was named the ruler, and stopped the demon was named so, the second Kingdom War had begun. The war waged for fifty years before Raizen stepped down to ascend to the Winged Islands, and his descendant Yusuke took his place.

This leads us to our current situation, following a blond teenager with cerulean blue eyes. Standing at 5'8", wearing a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the front, jeans, and a cape with orange and black flames, concealing the sword on his back. He appears to be a simple traveler, but his destiny is greater than he can story begins with him approaching a small village called Konoha.

_Konoha Outskirts_

The blond walked through the forest, seemingly unaware of the wolves and demons watching him among the stops at a fork in the road to read the sign."Konoha, huh?I guess that's my next-", He jumps back as a beast tries to slash at eyes the beast, noting its gold eyes, sharp claws, and furry beast was a werewolf, a low class grinned as he cracked his knuckles and the beast beared its fangs."You want some huh? Come and get it!" He began to charge the beast before a figure jumped in front of was a young boy with a ridiculously long scarf, and worn out goggles.

"Hold it! I'm the one that's gonna slay these beasts!"

The boy pulls out a kunai and charges the werewolf, only to be smacked aside by the werewolf's boy looks up as the werewolf descends on him, but he is quickly pulled out the way.

"You ok kid", asked the blond as he set the boy down.

"The name's Konohamaru!Not kid!"

The blond grins as he turns and plants his foot in the beast's face."Well then Kono-chan, run!"Konohamaru's eyes widen as a pack of werewolves descends from the takes off toward the village with the blond following they near the village the gates start to close."Oh no, we aren't gonna-", the air is taken from his lungs as the blond grabs him and leaps over the gates, leaving the werewolves to howl over their lost looked bewildered at the blond.

"Wow, you jump just like my uncle!"

The blond set him down and sighed."And who would your uncle be?""He's the great Asuma Sarutobi!"The blond sweat dropped and looked around the looked as if it had died a long time ago."Hey, Kono-chan, whats deal with this place?"Konohamaru looked down at the ground."That's none of your business!"He ran down the street towards a house larger than the blond followed him, noting the scared and hopeless looks on the faces of the knocked the door upon reaching the house and was greeted by elderly man with a white beard, a red hat with the kanji for fire and a red elder smiled at the blond.

"Who might you be young man.""I'm-,"Konohamaru popped up from behind the elder."He's the guy who got in the way of me defeating the werewolves!"The blond looked at him and laughed."As if!You would have been killed had I not been there."The elder glared at Konohamaru."You know better than to attempt to fight those beasts.""But gramps, I-,""No buts!We will discuss this later."He turned to face the blond."Thank you for helping my grandson young man.I'm Hiruzen come in."The blond nodded and walked into the was furnished with the the bare minimum of things.

"Excuse me Sarutobi-san, but what has happened to this village?" Hiruzen sighed and sat down."This village had prospered as a small village for as long as the war has been going Sarutobi clan had always protected it from lower class demons and grandfather, my father, and myself always fought for this village.I had twin sons, but Asuma was always the stronger of the I reached the age that I could no longer fight at I intended to have him take over, but he wished to fight in the for a bigger purpose he said.I let him, and my other son, Kuromaru, Kono-kun's father, took did well, until a few years ago when powerful demon rallied the lower class demons and hybrids and slayed the villagers can't leave without the threat of being desperately wishes to avenge his father, but is nowhere near the level that is why the village is this way."The blond looked out of a window before sighing."Alright then.I'll have to kill this bastard!"Hiruzen was thrown into a coughing fit before looking at the boy incredulously."Are you insane?!That demon would rip you to shreds!"The blond pulled his sword from beneath his blade was a reddish-orange color and the hilt had an image of a fox."This big bad demon won't know what hit him."Sarutobi looked at the blade in shock."Are you certain you wish to do this for us?"The blond nodded."In fact I'll do it right-urrrrgggggg!"He sheepishly scratched his head."Heh heh, right after I eat."Sarutobi smiled."Don't worry about food. We'll take care of eat and rest for the night."The blond jumped in the air."Thanks a bunch Jiji-san!"

_Later that night_

Konohamaru snuck quietly into the room, scanning for his saw it laying next to that blond grabbed it and headed for the window before glaring at the sleeping teenager."No one is going avenge my father except me!"He then lept from the window and ran off.

_The next morning_

The blond walked into the living room to find Sarutobi talking to a random villager."I see, this is most troubling.""Whats wrong jiji-san?"Sarutobi looked at the blond with a grave look."Apparently Konohamaru was spotted leaving the village this morning with your sword."The blond went wide eyed and disappeared within moments.

_Iron Hide Demon's Lair_

Konohamaru panted heavily as he stood in front of the had made past the werewolves with several slash marks along his body, but he was determined to get to this point."Come out here you coward!!!I'm going to avenge my father today!"The forest grew quiet until footsteps were heard from the cave.A figure standing at about 6'6", wearing a green shirt and jeans, exited and yawned."Whats a little runt like you doing, disturbing the great Gouki?Came to be my next meal?"Konohamaru hefted the sword into air."I'm here to defeat you and avenge my father!"Gouki laughed."Is that so kid?Its your funeral."Kono ran at the behemoth and tried to slash at him, but Gouki merely moved out of the way of the tripped over a rock and Gouki launched his fist forward, catching the boy with a powerful landed roughly in a tree, temporarily stuck in the slowly walked toward the tree."Heh heh, you really should have been better prepared no match for a demon like me, especially swinging tooth picks around."A noise alerted Gouki to something behind him and he turned to see that a kunai had been embedded in a jumped from the branches above and slashed at his back,but the sword couldn't pierce Gouki's chuckled as he backhanded Kono into a clearing near the cave."You really don't know who you're dealing with.I'm an Iron Skin demon!You're little toy wont put a scratch on me!"Kono watched as Gouki's towering figure appeared before him."Well kid, it was fun."Gouki rose his fist to smash Kono, but he was sent flying into a tree, crashing through it looked at his savior in shock."Y-you!"The blond merely walked in front of him.

"I'm gonna need my sword back kid."Kono held it protectively."No way!I'm the one that's gonna kill him."The blond was going to reply until he spotted a tree trunk headed his grabbed Kono and started to dodge the numerous trees thrown their it finally ended the Blond dropped him and grabbed his sword."Look!I understand you wanting to avenge your dad, but revenge will get you this to someone who can handle it."Gouki walked towards the pair."You think you're tough punk?I'll show you real strength!"Gouki's muscles began to ripple wildly as his shirt exploded and his leg muscles ripped through his pants, turning them somehow into previously short black hair become long orange hair, and the rest of his body became , a trio of horns adorned his leapt into the air and prepared to pounce on the two, but the blond had met him mid air and landed a kick to the was stunned as he flew the ground.

"What?!No human can do harm to me!"The blond landed and sighed."You stuck up demons are always going on about how strong you it!"He ran at Gouki faster than the demon could comprehend and delivered a flurry of punches, ending with an uppercut into air, grabbing his leg and throwing him into the pile of tree trunks Gouki had made started to walk away until Gouki emerged holding a tree trunk."This isn't over punk!!!"The trunk in Gouki's hand began to morph into a club."This is a special ability of mine.I can change wooden objects into weapons as hard as my me now little man!"The blond drew his sword and lunged at the demon, intent on ending this sword met the club and they clashed as if two swords were scrapping against each threw Blondy back and pointed the club at grinned before it extended and hit Blondy across the clearing."Hahahaha, that's another little feature.I can change the shape and cant beat me!"Blondie stood up wiped the blood from his glared at Gouki with red eyes and whisker marks started to show.

"You give demons a bad name!You go around beating those weaker than you and talk about invincibility!I'll show you what invincibility really looks like!"Blondie grabbed his sword and the blade burst into ran at Gouki again and swung at brought his club up to meet it, but the blade cut straight through it and Gouki's shot from the hole in his arm and he watched as the remains of his club hit the stumbled back and fell to the floor."W-whats going on?Whats going on?!I cant be killed by some no name half-breed!"Blondie walked up to him and spit."The name's Naruto!Now die SCUM!"Naruto swung the blade once more, splitting Gouki in sighed as he knew Gouki was finally 's body began to disintegrate, leaving a brown grab it and it changed into a small club."Huh?And here I thought I was done."He looked around as the remaining werewolves had launched themselves at him and he swung the club around, morphing it into and extending smacked half of them back, as the others had retracted the staff and ran at the remaining lot, kicking one in the gut and cracking another in the skull. Spinning the staff around, he knocked the several of them down, leaving just grinned at the lone beast and held the staff with both hands."Lets try something new."He morphed the staff into a massive club and pounded it into the werewolf, leaving it flattened into the club then turned into a ball of light and flew into Naruto's chest."Heh, that club is pretty cool."He walked over to Kono's beaten form and picked him up."Lets go kid."Kono nodded and smiled."Thanks Nii-san."

_Konoha_

Sarutobi sighed a breath of relief as he saw Naruto's approaching figure with his grandson on his back."Thank you so much for bringing Konohamaru back mr.-","Naruto, Sarutobi-jiji."Kono jumped down despite his injuries."It was awesome gramps!Gouki didn't stand a chance against Nii-san!"Sarutobi smiled at his grandson."Is that so?You must be quite strong then my boy."Naruto grinned."Haha, it was jiji, you live in the Northern didn't any of the king's soldiers ever come by here?"Sarutobi blinked at the change in attitude, but responded."Ever since Raizen's ascension the Northern soldiers have been having difficulties with the Southern king simply cant afford to send soldiers to small villages like this."Naruto frowned and looked at the gates."Then I'll go convince him otherwise!"Sarutobi stared at the boy."Why would you go through all this?"Naruto grinned at him."Because I'm Naruto!That's why."Kono them poked him."Nii-san, you need a cool king is gonna laugh if you just say about Naruto no Uzu!"Naruto picked Kono up and swung him around."Naruto of the whirlpool!That's awesome!"Sarutobi smiled at the two and sighed."I wish you luck Naruto-san."Naruto put Kono down and nodded." jiji, Kono-chan.I'll be back soon."And with that he ran out of the village off towards the King's palace.

_Middle of the Northern Lands_

Naruto huffed as he stared at the same tree for the tenth time."Where the hell am I!!!!!"

End chapter 1:My name is...Birth of the Kitsune no Uzu!


	2. Legendary Descendants!

Hey readers, this is Shikakitsune again.I hope you like this chapter, it was a toughie to please be kind and review it!

Disclaimer:I don't own the wonderful creations known as Naruto, Kenshin, Yuyuhakusho, Bleach, and Devil May Cry.

__

Previously on Kingdom Wars:

Naruto huffed as he stared at the same tree for the tenth time."Where the hell am I!!!!!"

Kingdom Wars Chapter 2: Legendary Descendants

Naruto punched the tree in anger, causing the it to shake and rain of leaves to fall down."Damn it!Why didn't I ask for a map?!"He started to walk in the direction he thought was north until he heard a whizzing noise approaching from lifted his sword just enough to block the shuriken, before tilting his head to the side to avoid the punch thrown at his assailants arm, he flung them over his landed gracefully, revealing themselves to be a blond teenage girl wearing a purple tank top and had a ninjato strapped to her side and was gripping it noticed her golden catlike eyes when she spoke."I don't know who sent you, but I wont go without a fight!"Naruto sweat-dropped at this."What are you on about?!You hop out of the damn woodwork and try to kill me, then try to say I'm hunting you?!"The girl ignored him and attacked with the ninjato, swinging wildly at dodged furiously as her attacks kept getting closer to he drew his sword to block a blow."Who the hell are you?!"The girls eyes flashed dark purple before her blade did the jumped back and sent a wave of dark purple energy at energy clashed with his blade, causing an girl grinned as she looked at the smoke."Ha, trying to kill the great Yugito no Nekomata!"She began to walk away before a wave of fire flew past her, cutting a tree in jumped out of the way of the falling tree and looked back to see Naruto without a scratch on him."So that's you're name, huh?Well, I'll show you not to mess with Naruto no Uzu!"They prepared to clash again before a cloaked figure appeared between 's eyes widened in fear."You?!Did you send this buffoon?!"The figure laughed before glancing at Naruto."Afraid not, though I do appreciate his slowing you down."He then appeared behind Yugito."Now be a good girl and-," he jumped back as Naruto tried to kick him."Hey jerk!This is my fight!"The figure laughed at Naruto."Is that so, boy?Have you even noticed that your opponent has escaped?"Naruto turned around and found that Yugito had indeed turned to face the figure, but he too was gone."Bastards!"He ran in a direction until he found a path and followed it to the nearest village.

__

Kyoto

Kyoto was one of the larger villages of the Northern were always dignitaries and soldiers running around, so Naruto preferred to avoid it unless absolutely necessary."Blurp!I love this ramen!"Naruto paid the server and started to walk around the village."I guess I should get a hotel for the night, then get a map in the morning."He walked until he found the cheapest, but still livable, he got inside he saw a familiar face."You!"Yugito looked over the noise and sighed."How do you keep finding me you blond buffoon?""Who the hell are you calling a buffoon?!And you attacked me!The least you could do is apologize!"Yugito nodded and walked up to him."You're right.I did attack you without first finding out who you was completely my you did distract that man from getting I apologize, and thank you for your assisstance."She moved to leave, but Naruto grabbed her arm gently." was that guy attacking you?"Yugito rose a brow at him."I don't see how that's any concern of your's."Naruto let go of her arm and scratched the back of his head."I guess youre right, but I cant stand by when someone needs help."She ignored him and walked out of the ran out after her and found her a few streets over, getting her ass handed to her by the cloaked figure."You really shouldn't run so much easier to just submit."The villagers on the street watched from the sidelines, unsure of what was going man moved to grab her, but Naruto appeared in front of him, sword blazing with its red flames."I wont let you get her!"The figure grinned beneath his cloak."So, you're sword uses fire too."Naruto began to sweat."What do you mean?"The man revealed a katana from underneath his cloak."Allow me to show you the earth to ash, Ryu-," the man was suddenly surrounded by several Northern soldiers."Halt!It is forbidden to attack civilians here."The man looked at the empty spot where Naruto and Yugito once were."You guys just don't know when to quit."He looked at the soldiers."I cant let you live now."

__

Three Miles away from Kyoto

The blond duo looked back at the flames enveloping the part of Kyoto they had been in 's eyes were wide in awe."I could never pull off something like the hell is he?"Yugito grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him along."Theres no time to waste watching that wanted to know why he is hunting me, you'll find out as soon as we're safe."Naruto nodded and the two ran along the looked at Yugito and couldn't help but wonder,//Who are you, Yugito?//.

__

Entrance to the cave of the Northern Beast

The two had set up camp at the entrance of a looked at Yugito."So...".She sighed and looked up at the sky."If you expect me to tell you about myself, why not tell me about yourself first?"Naruto grinned and nodded."Thats a good , I'm an orphan who just kind of wandered ever since I was six.I didn't really like the orphanage, so I left as soon as I in the wild it got pretty rough, so I had to learn to fight the time I was ten I could take on any low class demon, human, or when I was twelve, something big happened. I stumbled upon an abandoned temple with statues and portraits of the Kyuubi all over the the center of the temple, there was a sword.I grabbed it and it started to glow and I blacked out.I had a strange dream about a women with burning red hair, and a man that looks exactly like me talking to I woke up, the temple was gone, but I had this sword."He drew his sword from his back and smiled."So I guess this is a gift from gotten me through a lot of fights,and when I put my youki into it, it bursts into you've seen now I need to see the king at the Northern palace."Yugito rose a brow."Why do you need to see the king?"'Because he's let bad guys take over small villages, and I wont stand for it!"Yugito smiled weakly at that."I'm afraid your quest is a bit more noble than see, I'm a descendant of the Nibi no Nekomata.I was raised to be powerful, just like Nibi, so that I could one day take the title.A few years ago, that cloaked man came to my said he was looking for me, but my family, along with the other villagers, were intent on protecting slaughtered them, just like he did the people of caretakers told me to as fast and far as I for these past few years Ive been running from least, until about a month ago.I heard that there is a temple dedicated to Nibi farther up may provide me with some skill or weapon to defeat him and avenge my fallen family."Naruto had his head down as he he shot up and grabbed Yugito."Alright!We'll help each other until we get close enough to our you were goal is plenty noble."Yugito looked at him and smiled."Thanks, I appreciate first we have to get through this that will have to wait until the lets sleep."Naruto nodded and the two passed out under the stars.

__

Next morning, entrance to the cave

The blond duo looked at the cave and grinned."Lets do this!," the said in unison before rushing into the they ventured through, ignoring the eyes watching them from the shadows, Naruto decided to ask Yugito some questions."Hey, Yugi-chan, you're a hanyou, right?"Yugito rose a brow at the nickname, but brushed it off."Yes, and I'm assuming you're a kitsune hanyou."Naruto nodded."So do you use more than youki?"Yugito looked confused at his question."How could I use more than youki?"Naruto grinned as he thought back to his conversation with Sarutobi.

__

Flashback//Night before the fight with Gouki//

Sarutobi reentered the living room after laying Konohamaru down for burped as he finally finished looked at Sarutobi before voicing his thoughts."Hey, jiji, you said you used to kick demon is it possible for a human to match a demon's strength?"Sarutobi smiled at the blond pulled out his pipe."You see, young man, there are several types of energy in this world, but there are two types all living being energy, and physical can either use these separately, or combine them to make a new is the interesting different for humans, demons, and make chakra, demons make youki, and angels make an unknown, but unbelievably powerful type of , hybrids are capable of using the energies of both lines they come from.I can tell youre a hanyou, Ive worked with many before, so you can use both youki and advise you to learn to use both, it isn't wise to rely solely on one style."Naruto was wide eyed as he listened to the explanation"How long do you think it would take to learn how to use it?"Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe."Well, if you can truly defeat Gouki, Id say you could learn fairly quickly."Naruto grinned at this."Alright!"

Flashback end

Naruto finished telling her of the different energies and smiled."So if we learn to use all the different energies, we'll be super strong!"Yugito smiled at his enthusiasm.//He certainly is an interesting one.//Yugito was about to make a comment until she was forced to duck from looked to see that a bat had tried to attack blond due watched bewildered as bats came from every corner, forming into a bat-like creature with gray skin, big wings, and red eyes."Welcome childrens, to the lair of Baldak!"The creature laughed as he summoned more bats."Ive been waiting for my next feast!"He launched the army of bats at the two, only for it to be destroyed by waves of red and purple looked at the duo with fear."What is this?!My precious bats!I'll kill you two children!"He disappeared from view and attacked the two from all angles, from both the ground and the being knocked around for a little bit, the Yugito finally spoke."Allow me to handle this."Naruto nodded as he dogded an aerial 's attack hit the ground, alerting Yugito to his shot off towards his direction and started throwing a flurry of dogded them and began to two continued to exchange punches until Baldak flew into the air as Yugito punched at she overextended herself Baldak launched himself at quickly turned and slashed at him with her sword, catching him in the flew back onto the ceiling and grabbed at his wound."You little bitch!How dare you wound Baldak!"Baldak opened his mouth and screamed at Yugito, sending youki pulses at screech of the scream left her too stunned to react and she was sent flying into the walls of the shakily got back to her legs."Hahaha, that will teach you to hurt Baldak!"Yugito's eyes glowed purple before she held her blade pointed at the ceiling."Ive no time to waste on !"Several waves of purple youki flew from her blade, leaving gash marks in the watched as they came towards him."But Im Bal-,"he was interrupted as the blasts disintegrated 's eyes returned to normal and she sheathed her looked at Naruto."Lets keep going for a little bit before we rest."Naruto could tell she was tired, so he didn't argue with that walked for a bit before setting up camp in the watched as Yugito quickly fell asleep.//Man, how much youki did she put into that last attack?I don't think even I could survive a direct hit from that.//Naruto soon drifted off himself.

__

Following morning

Yugito awoke and surveyed her surroundings.//Oh, thats still in this cave.//She looked at the blond sleeping a few feet away.//Hm, he is kind of cute.//She edged closer to him, but jumped back when his eyes shot jumped up and his stomach grumbled."Food!"He rummaged through his pack and pulled out a it, he quickly began to devour the ramen that had been sweat-dropped at the scene."That cant be healthy."Naruto stopped mid-bite and glared at her."Ramen is the food of the gods!"Yugito rolled her eyes as she pulled out a ration bar and ate it as she waited for him to be a loud burp and the sealing away of his bowls he was ready to go."Ok!Lets get out of this place."They walked along the path and noticed the sound of running a a half hour of walking they came upon a lake created by a river coming through the jumped at the sight of daylight."Alright!We're almost there!"He ran onto the lake and towards the entrance until a rumbling was heard under the looked down and saw a long silhouette underneath him."Uh-oh."He jumped into the air, but wasn't quick enough as a large serpent rose and smacked him back into the cave groaned as he struggled to get up and was forced to roll away as a stream of water pounded the spot he had been laying serpent began to descend on him when it received a kick to the face, courtesy swatted her back to the ground with its head and glared at the appeared by Yugito's side."What the hell is this thing?!""Its a water can reside in caves, on the seas, just about anywhere there is a large enough water supply."Naruto looked up at the serpent as it screeched."Water, eh?Well, lets see how it likes fire!"He drew his sword and let his youki run through it, turning it into its blazing sent a wave of flames at the serpent, but it had no growled and sent more and more all simply slid off the beast."Damn it!I'll do it the hard way!"He jumped at the beast and struck its head, releasing a blast on was pushed back and grinned at the smoke clouds create."Heh, that'll do it."A jet of water then shot out from the smoke cloud and blasted Naruto onto the the attack subsided Naruto was left in a crater soaking 's eyes widened at Naruto's fallen form."Naruto!"She jumped above the serpent and delivered an axe kick to its head, knocking it into the she fell the serpent flew out of the water, snapping its jaw at dodged gracefully and landed on the water, then flew back at the beast to deliver a powerful serpent took blow and flew back into the realized too late that its tail was coming from behind and was knocked into the looked around and saw the serpent headed her barely managed to swim away from its mouth before it swatted her through the water with its recovered and resurfaced to find the beast waiting for beast opened its mouth and began to gather grimaced as she found it hard to move her body.//Damn, Im still too worn out from that dumbass bat.//She closed her eyes as a massive beam of blue energy was shot at her, but felt her body get jerked to the opened her eyes and saw the beam hit the ground, pushing back her and her turned and saw Naruto, struggling to remain on his feet."Yugito, can you use that attack again?"His voice was much more serious than nodded and he helped her to her feet as she gathered her drew her ninjato and looked at the beast with her purple eyes."Nibi's Wrath!"The waves of energy flew at the serpent and made a direct began to jump until he noticed serpent had recieved no fact, it seemed to have been healed of the injuries Yugito had dealt in his then hit him."Damn it!This thing feeds off of youki!"Yugito went wide eyed at the revelation and frowned.//How are we supposed to win now?//She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped up."Move!"Naruto turned and saw Yugito jump in the way of him and the beasts smacked both of them into the wall, but she recieved most of the struggled to his feet and cradled Yugito's beaten form.//Damn it!I cant die here!She cant die here!What am I supposed to do?!//He looked up as the beast began to charge another laid Yugito down and stood in front of watched with half-lidded eyes as Naruto took on a strange stance, with his right arm cocked back and his left hand placed in front of his had his right hand balled into a fist and his left palm kept his eyes on the beast as he talked."Don't worry Yugi-chan.I'll handle this one."His body began to glow with a blue hue as he struggled to call upon this energy."Alright you bastard!If youki wont work, I'll use chakra!"He concentrated the chakra into his fist and waited until the serpent fired its thrust his fist forward and released the energy as he called out the name of his new attack."Chakra blast!!!"The two attacks collided and battled for serpent's beam slowly started to push back Naruto's attack."No no no!AAHHHH!!!"He pushed the last of his energy into the attack and it went straight through the blasted the serpent in the face and knocked it into the opposite wall collapsed onto the serpent as it fell into the watched as Naruto fell to the ground and her vision blurred as several figures entered the cave."We found someone."She drifted off as she saw someone standing over her.

__

Suna

Yugito shot up in bed and collided with the figure standing over heard a familiar groan and looked to see Naruto holding his head."Man, your head is as hard as mine."An elderly woman walked into the was rather small and had blotches on her face."Thats why I told you not to stand over her young man."Naruto brightened up at the woman's arrival."Yugito, this is the woman who patched us -yo-yo-baabaachan!"The woman jumped into the air and smacked the blond over the head."I told you not to call me that!"She looked at Yugito.'Hello, I'm the head medic of this nice to see you awake after three days."Yugito jumped out of bed."Three days!Wait, what happened?"Naruto grinned."After I took care of the serpent some villagers came to see what the noise they saw that we defeated the serpent they did everything they could to fix us out that serpent was keeping people from reaching this village, or leaving through the we're heroes here!"Chiyo cleared her throat."Yes, well that doesn't give you the right to act like a brat."Naruto sulked in the corner."So cold Baa-chan."Yugito giggled at Naruto's actions."When will I be able to leave Chiyo-sama?"Chiyo smiled at the girl's politeness."You'll be cleared by tomorrow, for now just rest."Yugito nodded as she put her head back on the pillow and drifted off.

__

Suna gates, next morning

The villagers had gathered at the gates to send off their had hearts in their eyes as they blew kisses at Naruto."Bye Naruto-sama!"Naruto grinned until he felt killing intent directed at him coming from a certain blond.A red head teen with a tattoo on his forehead walked up to gourd on his back swished with what Yugito guessed was sand or water."It was a pleasure to have you two in the village leader, allow me to send escorts with you."Naruto grinned at the red head."Thanks Gaara!You better be ready for when I come back!Its not everyday you get to spare with the descendant of Shukaku!."Yugito looked at Gaara couldnt help but chuckle at him."Of good luck with the king.I sent him a message saying that you would be should get you through the door."Naruto nodded as the escorts arrived."Alright!Lets go!"The group waved as they walked off towards the palace.

__

Road to the palace

The group stopped as they reached a fork in the and Yugito looked at the two escorts."Thanks for everything can handle it from here."The two nodded."Good luck on your quest Naruto-sama, Yugito-sama!"The pair quickly ran back towards and Yugito then looked at each gave her a sad smile."I guess this is good bye for a while, huh?"Yugito looked at the ground."Yeah, it is."Naruto looked down the path that he was to go down."Heh, well Im sure we'll meet all, we are their offspring."Yugito smiled as she wiped the tears that had formed from her eyes."Yeah, we keep yourself from getting killed, ok knucklehead?"Naruto laughed."As if Naruto no Uzu could die!"Yugito leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek."Then until next time, Kitsune no Uzu."Yugito then ran down her path, leaving Naruto stunned in he recovered he grinned and started to walk down his an hour of walking he reached the gates."I'm yeah!"

__

Palace throne room

A figure sat on the throne and guards looked at him strangely."Are you ok sir?"The figure nodded as he stood up."Yeah, I'm fine, but I haven't felt this energy in seventeen years."The two looked at each other, then back at their ruler."What shall we do sir?""Call back the elites.I want them to meet this kid."The guards bowed before leaving."How much have you inherited from those behemoths?"

__

Hidden Base

The cloaked figure walked through the room and stood before the man sitting on the throne."Sir, the Nibi heir escaped me again."The figure was then forced to the ground by the pressure created by the man's power."Tell me, how is it possible that she keeps escaping you?"The figure could barely speak."S-sir, she had some blond buffoon."The pressure suddenly disappeared."I'll give you one more you mess up, I'll be forced to reassign you."The figure nodded before man sighed as he stood up."Troublesome blonds."

End Chapter 2: Legendary Descendants!

Glossary:Hello there readers!I feel the need to make a glossary of weapons and attacks, so ya know what the attacks and weapons I'll start with chapter one stuff.

Iron hide staff:Created from the soul of the defeated Gouki, it acts much like the ability he youki, it can be changed into different weapons and change in size.

Kitsune blade:A blade that can only be used by Descendants of Kyuubi, the user can channel Youki into the sword, setting the sword allows the user to use the technique flame wave.

Nibi's Ninjato: A blade that can only be used by the descendants of Nibi, the user can channel the purple youki unique to Nibi's heirs to use devastating attacks, such as Nibi's Wrath.

Youki beam:Concentrating youki to a focal point, such as the mouth or palm, a demon can fire a concentrated beam.

Chakra blast:Focusing chakra through his body to a focal point, such as his fist or a kick, Naruto can release a blast of chakra that will hit the oppenent with great force.


	3. Author's note

Hey Readers, I apologize for the trouble. site is messing up my chapters when I load them.I'll try to get it fixed as soon as possible.


End file.
